capital_dividefandomcom-20200215-history
Core Narrative 7
TITLE: '''The Final Passion '''CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: '''Venti Failure '''LOGLINE: '''When heroes and villains unite to dismantle the corrupted governments, one hero in particular is the symbol and goes out as a martyr. '''SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Act 1: '''The Novel opens in a dark room, wind whistles subtly in the background. A boy sits up after waking and he rubs his eyes in bewilderment. He gets up to tip toe past the shanty wooden walls to the crooked door falling off its hinges. he pauses as light beams in through the cracks. He hesitantly opens the door. It slowly creaks open before the boy is amazed at what he says and lets the thin piece of crumbling maple swing all the way open. The scene reveals the silhouette of a thin, unshaped figure floating above the ground in front of the boy. The chapter ends. Six months later the Novel catches up with a group of cloaked gammas near the wastelands in Old Dominion. It is mentioned the areas near the wasteland are somewhat safer for the gammas as less people are there, especially in Old Dominion which is largely neutral towards gammas. They argue about the current state off affairs and how word has struck that the people in power of these new states are corrupt. Among them a small skinny figure stands up and exclaims heroes are still needed. He removes his hood revealing a young man in his late twenties. A deep colored beard and long hair trace his stout slim face. "The people need us," he declares, "We need us." Just then, the roar of engines slam into the conversation as a group of stetson wearing bounty hunters begin attacking the group. The members flee for safety, using their powers to thwart the attack. The Texan Coiners have arrived brandishing badges that read 'Texan Dispersal Crew.' Many of the gammas are captured, but most get away and flee to the deeper forests. '''Act 2: '''Days after the attack the remaining heroes agree with the skinny man who is named Jeremy Fisch and realize they need to bring back balance to the country and save the gammas or else the country will continue to be taken advantage of and gammas will be wiped out. They plan out their attack on the Texas capital and try to send out word to as many other groups of gammas to mean in the wastelands nearest to the western crest of Texas to meet and plan an attack the main governments. Their message travels quickly throughout the whole country and the remaining gammas agree to meet. The small group of fourteen begin their travels. They must snake around the wastelands to avoid entering Texas. This is dangerous as multiple wasterland groups roam the lands always hunting gammas. Eventually the group happen upon a small shack in the middle of the wasteland. It looks shanty and destroy, however, also inhabited. Suddenly, they are attacked by a dangerous gang of wastelanders led by a terrible brute name Grutez. The group forces them away from the shack, however, noticing the opportunity, the gang abducts one of the gammas in their escape. After the gang flees a boy exits the shack and finds Jeremy using one of his powers. Surprised, Jeremy immediately lands to show he is not an enemy of the boy. Although frightened, be boy still invites the group into his shack and they exchange their stories. The boy explains his name is Jamie and that his family was killed by a hero after the Big Boom causing him to hate heroes, but for some reason he feels comfortable with the group. Jamie joins them on their journey to the meeting. Finally, the group makes it to the meeting and arrive to a mass of gammas. They discuss their plans to split up in two different assault groups to attack Silicon Valley and Texas. With those major powers rekindled in the humans hands they can bring peace back to the rest of the country. '''Act 3: '''Jeremy and his group is with the Texas assault party. Led by Captain Charisma, the group quickly infiltrates the territory and are quickly met with opposition from the Commissioner's defense groups. With the gammas diminished powers they are being dispatched quickly by the guards. Fortunately, the group beats them and continue towards the capital. Before they get to it they are met by Aelius the Commissioner of Texas himself. Jamie reveals to Jeremy that he is the hero who killed his family years ago. Without remorse Aelius murders multiple gammas and continues slaying them until Jeremy steps up to the plate. With all of his power he disrupts Aelius' attacks and saves many civilians who got caught in the crossfire. His attempts at stopping Aelius give the rest of the heroes time to escape. Jamie reluctantly agrees and flees with the rest of the assault group. Aelius makes an example of Jeremy and pins him to the capitol building for all to see. The civilians who were saved remained grateful for his deeds and begin to spread the word that heroes should be forgiven for the past deeds as their new government isn't in the true peoples hands. The Novels ends with a revelation by The Author who describes himself as one of the Acolytes. '''GENRE: '''Action/Adventure Drama '''PROTAGONIST: 1) Jeremy Fisch AKA The Beacon : A prolific figure with a small presence. He was the catalyst that formed the rising of the gammas and his eventual death at the hands of the true villains was the symbol that the wrongs of the heroes are forgiven and they can continue to fix the country again. 2) Jamie: The boy that Jeremy found and took care of. He was the one who Jeremy loved the most and thought of him mostly as his brother. John did not have powers, but he was the beacon of hope for the other heroes. His family was murdered by a hero who turned rogue. If John could forgive heroes, then there is a chance everyone can. ANTAGONIST: 1) Iscariot AKA Sonicisio : Jeremy's good friend who eventually betrays him and fights against him and his righteous heroes. Iscariot sides with the more powerful corrupted governments and 2) Aelius The Comissioner of the Greater Texas Area: The corrupted leader pulling the strings of the Texas government. Although he ruled the most fairly out of all the other dictators, he had ulterior motives laid out down the line. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: 1) Jeremy's Acolytes: a small group of 12 acolytes devoted to following Jeremy and helping him bring peace back to the country. 2) Captain Charisma: the leader of the Texas Assault party, one of the oldest remaining gammas he clings to what the heroes used to be in the past. 3) The Author: Writes the book about the life of Jeremy and the deeds he did while witnessing his life and actions. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: 1)The Old Dominion: '''A place visibly devastated by the territory war but recently has been regaining its feet and is on the up and up. A somewhat neutral territory for gammas, it is located on the East Coast of what used to be the United States centralized around Virginia and Washington DC. 2) '''The Wasteland: '''The most war-torn region of the United States after the territory battles. Most of the natural resources are destroyed and the land is ravaged by battles past. The largest single territory in the post-nuclear war America, the Untenanted ranges from northern parts of Arizona and New Mexico all the way into central US. 3) '''TEXAS: A well-developed version of what current times USA is. The only major difference is the heavy militaristic mindset of the population. Texas is located in the same place as it was pre-war, plus the land north of it that was taken early in the war. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: The audience gets an in depth story of the events of the venti failure and the events of that event. They also may discover the reason the heroes don't give up in the end. '''MEDIUM: '''Novel '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: '''Provides an epic journey condensed in a small package easily accessible to the world. '''PLATFORM: '''Book Stores '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: '''Novels are very popular to open up story worlds to the masses.